The Phantom Brotherhood
***The Phantom Brotherhood belongs to VanquishedHydra4484. Please ask if you want to make a member. About the Phantom Brotherhood: The Phantom Brotherhood is a secret organization located in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Dragons speak of hybrids being in a location one moment, and seemingly disappearing into thin air the next. No one knows who they are or what they do, but according to some sources, they specifically target hybrids for whatever they do. Their leader is a SeaWing named Tidepool. The Phantom Brotherhood will accept any dragon from any tribe, but only pure bloods. No hybrids! Brief history of the Phantom Brotherhood: The Phantom Brotherhood was formed by a SeaWing by the name of Tidepool. One night, while flying in the Sky Kingdom during a visit with some of his friends, Tidepool happened to stumble upon his brother, Oyster, who was dead. After looking his brother over, and examining the surrounding area, Tidepool came to the conclusion that Oyster had been killed by SkyWing RainWing hybrids. Oyster and his twin brother, Dolphin had been camping out when the hybrids attacked them. Tidepool didn't know where Dolphin was, as he had apparently gone missing from the scene. Tidepool swore vengeance, and eventually threw the hybrids in prison. He later made friends with a SandWing named Cactushide, and a SkyWing who had a lisp when he spoke named Firestorm. One night, he invited his remaining brother, Clam, to meet Firestorm and Cactushide. While at the meeting, Tidepool asked Clam to join him in carrying out his 'great plan'. When Clam heard what the plan was, he refused to join Tidepool. Tidepool grew angry, and ordered Cactushide and Firestorm to kill Clam. After Clam was dead, Tidepool formed the Phantom Brotherhood, and appointed Firestorm and Cactushide as his right and left talon dragons. The Phantom Brotherhood grew in size over the years and began to kidnap hybrids. The Seven Claw Oath: This is the oath that all members of the Phantom Brotherhood follow and live by. Anyone who fails to follow and/or breaks these rules are severely punished; Punishments can range from being thrown in prison for an an unknown amount of time, being forced to work alongside the captive hybrids, or death. The Oath is as follows: I):One shall be loyal to the Phantom Brotherhood at all times. II):One shall not kill or harm dragonets, unless they are hybrids. III):One shall address the leader at all times in appropriate manners. IV):One shall obey the leader at all times, even if orders mean death. V):One shall face and accept punishments as ordered by the leader. VI):One shall speak only when spoken to, and will not question orders at any time. VII):One's loyalty to the leader and to the Phantom Brotherhood shall never waver, never turn, never fall, and One shall not hesitate to kill hybrids if One is asked/ordered to. Captures: The Phantom Brotherhood will go and capture hybrids at any time, but most often at night. The ones that are normally sent to do this are RainWings, along with any other guards who are trained in using blowguns. The guards and the RainWings usually go as one big group led by Cactushide, Tidepool's right talon dragon, and split up when they see hybrids. Cactushide will direct the smaller groups using a small tracker/communicater on the chestplates of the guard's armor. The leaders of the smaller groups will receive orders from Cactushide and communicate the message wordlessly with the rest of the group. The groups carefully round up and knock out any hybrids they capture, either by bashing them upside the head, or by using RainWing tranquilizer darts and knocking them out from a distance. They tie the hybrids mouth shut to prevent them from breathing fire, frostbreath, frostfire, or just biting them if hybrids have no breath weapon. They then sneak out quietly with the hybrids, and bring them to the base of the Phantom Brotherhood. The Base: The Base of the Phantom Brotherhood is, in fact, located in the very caves and mountains that the Dragonets of Destiny were raised in. The base is bigger, of course, to accomodate all the members and captured hybrids, and new areas are carved out every day, usually by forcing the hybrids to go on mining duty. For the members, there are caves that house 4 to 6 dragons per cave. Dragons of the same rank are usually put together, however, sometimes, if there is not enough room, dragons from two different ranks will share a cave. The leader and his/her right and left talon dragons get their own caves. The caves include stone ledges with carpets and/or blankets(usually stolen from market stalls) on them to make them more comfortable, a small desk(also usually stolen), and a chest for storing weapons, and other stuff(also usually stolen). The leader and right/left talon dragon's caves also include these, but have only one stone ledge, and their desks are larger. For the captured hybrids, there are one dragon cells, with nothing to do, etc. The cells are located in long, warehouse-like rooms, and are carved directly into the walls of the rooms. There are usually up to 100 cells per room, with 50 cells on one side, and 50 on the other. The cells are stacked on top of each other to conserve space. The entrances to the cells are barred with a mix of Iron-Diamond Bars. There are three main caves: the entrance cave, the mess hall, and the Arena. The Entrance Cave is the smallest of the three. It leads to all sleeping caves, prison caves, and any other places in the base. A map of Pyrrhia detailing the six kingdoms and their palaces is located on the wall in the Entrance Cave. When you enter the base of the Phantom Brotherhood, you will arrive in the Entrance Cave. The Mess Hall is the second-largest of the three, and is used for the eating and preparing of food. A storage closet is carved out of the stone, and is used for storing cauldrons, cooking supplies, and spare food when not in use. There is a back kitchen for cooking, and a fireplace carved out of the stone, which is cleverly disguised as a steam vent in the world above. Most dragons come to socialize in the Mess Hall, though it's also used as a meeting place before and after captures. The Arena is the largest of the three caves. It's used mostly by Shadows, though its not uncommon to see fights to the death happen between two hybrids and other Shadows sharpening weapons. The arena can comfortably host up to 1,000 spectators, and a rack and chest of weapons lie off to one side, containing most of the Phantom Brotherhood's weapons, usually blowguns, tranquilizer darts, spears, daggers, and short sabers. There is also an armory, where all the armor is stored, and some faded posters along the walls of the arena, detailing dragon anatomy, and what weapons are used for. All of the main tunnels are lit up by torches in niches along the wall. The labs are located down the third tunnel to the left of the prison caves. Ranks: Leader: The leader's job is pretty obvious. They lead the Phantom Brotherhood, choose who get to go on the Captures, and plan stuff. Their word is law to the members of the Phantom Brotherhood. Anyone who fails to follow orders from the leader will be punished. They are in charge of how things function. The leader will have more jewelery than most as they get most of the treasure collected from Captures, normally taken off of the hybrids. The current leader is Tidepool. Right/Left Talon Dragons: The Right and Left Talon dragons help the leader plan things, lead Captures, and act as counterbalances. For one to become a right or left talon dragon, they must be a trusted member and they must be skilled in fighting, issuing orders, and many other skills. The right and left talon dragons are two of the most dangerous dragons in the Phantom Brotherhood, second only to the leader. The current right and left talon dragons are Cactushide and Firestorm. Poisonteeth: Poisonteeth serve as healers. They also serve as potion makers and weapon-smiths for the Phantom Brotherhood. They craft weapons for the Brotherhood, usually consisting of daggers, sabers, and spears. The weapons they craft are designed to hold poison better than other weapons, so the poison lasts longer when fighting. Poisonteeth craft poisons, and lethal herb combinations to eliminate threats, as well as fighting. The poisons can range from something that gives you a horrible stomachache for days, to something that will flat out kill you in a minute. Those working with metal are required to wear gloves with claw protectors on them to prevent their talons from being burned. Some choose to wear goggles, which are secured by twisting the goggles around their horns to protect their eyes, but most prefer their vision clear. To be a Poisontooth, you must have knowledge about plants and their properties, as well as be skilled at crafting weapons. Not many members of the Brotherhood fit these qualifications, so the number of Poisonteeth in the Brotherhood is very small. Starlings: Starlings collect valuable information about the other kingdoms, possible hybrids to capture, etc. They are trained very heavily(if they need training at all), and many take their job more seriously than others. They report to the leader and the leader ''only, ''no one else, to prevent information getting into the wrong talons. Anyone who is caught while spying is to not, under any circumstances, even under extreme torture, must not tell ''anyone ''what they're up to. All Starlings have been told to get themselves out of the situation as quickly, and as less suspiciously as possible, but if that option is out, then they are to get themselves locked up or killed as quickly as they can. No one can know exactly what the group is doing. Starlings typically wear bracelets with short daggers inside of scabbards, for self-defense, but in rare cases, for assassination, as well as a side pouch with scrolls and charcoal(for taking notes). No special gear is required. To become a Starling, you must be quiet, fast, clever, somewhat smart, and be able to read and write. Training is typically ordered to perfect or master these skills, since not many dragons who join the Brotherhood have all those qualities at the start. There are a fair amount of Starlings, but only a little above the number of Poisonteeth. Shadows/Shadow-dragons/Shadowwalkers/Shadekillers: Shadows are the warriors and guards of the group. They are used as guards and backup during Captures, as well as soldiers in the event of an attack on the base. Anyone, if they perform well enough, can become a Shadow. No specific skills are needed, though the larger, and/or older members usually make up this group. Each Shadow goes through intensive training to better control their skills. Training is customized by stature and previous skills, since some may be more experienced than others. Normally, one experienced Shadow will take on an apprentice, or might teach a class of dragons around the same level. Either way, each individual Shadow ends up at the same place in the end. When not training others, Shadows will normally fight with others in the Arena, sharpen weapons, patrol the tunnels, watch the hybrids, or help with cooking or cleaning chores. Shadows do not have any assigned wear, though typically they'll wear armor, carry a side pouch filled with daggers, poisons, gloves with claw protectors(to protect their talons when on patrols), and other things. They also strap weapons to themselves with belt-like sheaths or loops. Normally, the weapons are long, staff-like objects, with pointy and/or pronged ends. Shadows are required to wear a bracelet that allows them to disappear at any time into shadows, hence the name Shadowwalkers. Anglers:Anglers are the thieves of the Phantom Brotherhood. They, along with the Starlings, are away from the base most often to collect items that could be useful to the Brotherhood, such as jewelery, treasure, food, and weapons. If you're interested in being an Angler, you should be relatively agile and quick, as well as confident in yourself and your abilities. Normally, new Anglers will undergo training just to make sure that they know how to steal things and not get caught. since losing new members to the authorities would be anything but ideal. Anglers are normally sent to big towns like Possibility, Sanctuary, the Scorpion Den, and others, to bring back the biggest hauls. If they are in a large group, they may raid passerby, but that is fairly rare. Anglers prefer to go solo on missions. Like Shadows, Anglers don't have any assigned wear, but they do carry around a small satchel or pouch with them, along with a small dagger for self-defense. As long as they blend in with the crowds, they may adorn themselves in any manner. Apprentices: Apprentices are the dragonets of the group. Dragonets who join the Brotherhood, whether because their parents became members or they joined because they wanted to, or for some other reason, can become apprentices at the age of three, or when they are deemed old enough to become apprentices, and another, more experienced member wants to take them on. Apprentices are trained from Day 1 to respect their Masters/leaders/superiors, to uphold the Seven-Claw Oath at all times, and of course, to learn the things their Masters teach them about their particular field of experience. Apprentices are typically trained for nine years, and become full members only after the Master deems it appropriate and the current leader approves. Scientists: Scientists are the members of the Brotherhood who are skilled in different sciences, for example, astronomy, medicine, chemistry, botany, biology, physics, genetics, etc. Scientists have a lab specifically for them, and each scientist has his/her own smaller test room in the lab to work on their specific area of knowledge. To become a scientist, you would have to show knowledge in a scientific subject, and be able to use the scientific method to study your particular subject. You could also become a scientist's assistant, and not have any specific area that you focus on, instead helping the other scientists when they need it. Head Scientists are the ones who know a fair bit about each of the areas, and can adapt quickly to whatever situations come up, whether the scientist in the chemistry room set something on fire, or the scientist in the botany section can't identify a plant. Head Scientists are also fairly good leaders, and are able to get things done quickly and efficiently without too much chaos. Daily chores: Each member is expected to complete a list of chores daily. Mostly it's just cleaning, and each member is assigned a certain area of the base. Those who can cook are assigned to cook while others go out to hunt. Shadows and Anglers don't always have something to do, so they get stuck with hunting or cooking most of the time. Everyone is required to participate. Members: Leader: Tidepool Right and Left Talon Dragons: Cactushide and Firestorm Poisonteeth: Kookaburra, Darkheart, Manatee, Frost, Northern Starlings: Wave, Sahara, Peak, Mango, Magnolia, Shale, Sonne, Lunar Shadows: Heartripper, Greatwings, Hibiscus, Kangaroo, Outback, Gobi, Gharial, Fountain, Log, Vicesaver, many others Anglers: Peatmoss, Toad, Nightdriver, Impala, Ibis, Egret, Heron, Lichen, couple of others Apprentices: Dart Frog, Kingfisher, Ragnar, Spiritseer, Angler(previously), Steep, Dogwood, Herrier(previously) Scientists: Hellfire(Biology;Genetics; Head Scientist), Angler(Physics; Hellfire's assistant), Egret(Botany), Starraider(Astronomy), Darkflight(Medicine), Caracara(Chemistry) Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)